A small problem in the Caribbean
by Jacquelina-Comm
Summary: Danielle is sent to the Caribbean and meets Jack, Will and Elizabeth. But why is she there? And why is she only six inches tall?  Sorry for any inconsistancies. I haven't seen the movie in a while. JS/OC
1. Danielle

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except Danielle.

* * *

"Danielle Norton, are you paying attention?"

Danielle jerked her head up to stare blearily at her roommate, Esmeralda Nickleton. Esmeralda was a buxom beauty with thick dark hair that hung in perfect ringlets down her back. She had one delicate eyebrow raised, and her hands were planted on her shapely hips.

"Honey, you look awful." Esmeralda said. "Didn't you get any sleep last night?"

"Had to finish my paperwork. Tucker'd have a fit if I got it in late." Danielle said, yawning widely. The only sleep she had gotten was when she had dozed off at six-o-clock and it was now eight.

Esmeralda gave her a knowing look. Earl Tucker was a hard man to work for, especially when it came to paperwork. Esmeralda worked at the restaurant where Danielle had lunch every day, and would sit and listen to her problems on the slow days, which was how the two of them became friends.

"Maybe you should take a day off?" The waitress suggested, but Danielle scoffed at the idea.

"Tucker doesn't give extra time off except for emergencies." She said, downing the cup of coffee Esmeralda brought her. "And he certainly doesn't count being exhausted as being an emergency."

The rest of the day was routine. Tucker liked the paperwork, but snapped at Danielle for being sluggish at her post. Danielle went to Roland's Diner, but only got to greet Esmeralda in passing since the place was crowded. Tucker yelled at her again when she actually began drooping from exhaustion, and sent her home early.

"Finally." Danielle sighed, kicking off her painfully pinched shoes and flopping down on the couch. She half-heartedly flipped through the DVDs that Esmeralda had gotten from the library, and pulled out Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl. "Oh, a good one."

Popping it into the disc player, she watched as Jack Sparrow "sailed" into Port Royal on a sinking boat. Her eyes snapped open in shock as a splash of water actually left the screen and hit her legs (she never liked how Esmeralda insisted on having the couch that close). More and more water splashed out with each wave, but Danielle could not seem to get off the couch.

Then, without warning, something struck her head and she passed out.


	2. Port Royal

Danielle awoke in a dirty alleyway, propped up against something that smelled like rotten fish. She was still dressed in her work clothes, but luckily she was wearing pants, so she was able to get up easily. Turning around, she froze in shock.

The thing against which she had been leaning was indeed a crate of fish, but it was about the same size as a two-story house, and its smell was almost enough to knock Danielle out again. But that wasn't what had shocked her. No, what had shocked her was the giant man asleep beside the crate of fish. Fortunately, the giant appeared to be a bum who had fallen into a drunken slumber, but Danielle was taking no chances. She hurried out of the alley (a much farther run than it looked) and narrowly avoided getting run over by a mammoth wagon wheel.

There were giants everywhere! None of them seemed to notice the tiny, frightened figure that scurried across the street while avoiding cart wheels and clomping shoes. Danielle took the first exit available to her: A small crevasse in the stone wall. She sat there, panting and trying to make sense of what she was seeing.

'Either I got transported to a land of giants," Danielle thought, attempting to be rational, "or I've been shrunk, or this is all a dream. I'd like door #3 please!"

How had this happened? This had to be a dream. She pinched herself hard, but when she opened her eyes, she was still curled up in the crevasse. Sighing, she peeked out at the giants passing by. They were all dressed in 18th century garb, and the only vehicles in sight were wagons and horses. Suddenly, her eye was caught by a familiar figure being dragged out of a nearby blacksmith's shop. The figure wore a red bandanna and a blue sash.

Jack Sparrow.

That meant she was in the movie! And since Jack was currently being taken to jail, that meant Danielle had popped in right after he had fought Will. With a quick look to make sure she wouldn't be stepped on, the six-inch-tall woman hurried to the blacksmith shop. Fortunately, there was a large hole in one corner of the door, and Danielle was able to slip easily through it into the dim interior of the shop.

Will Turner was busily banging away at a sword, while his master had gone back to sleep in one corner. His hair was still dusty from Jack's dirty trick and he seemed to be hitting the sword a bit harder than necessary. Hoping that the man in the corner was as asleep as he had been before the battle, Danielle hung back in the shadows and debated whether she should show herself to Will.

_"Oh, stop it Danny." _Her mind said. _"Will's the hero. And if you can't trust the hero, who can you trust?"_

"It's not Will I'm worried about." Danielle muttered, giving the snoring Master Blacksmith a disgusted look.

_"He slept through a sword fight. I don't think you need worry about him_." Danielle's mind informed her_. "And you do know that talking to yourself is the first sign of madness, right?" _

Danielle sighed and, steeling herself, stepped out into the open.

Will didn't seem to notice her at first, so intent was he on the sword he was making. However, his blows faltered as he sensed someone watching him. When he saw Danielle standing there, his eyebrows furrowed, as if he wasn't sure what he was seeing, and he stepped around the anvil. Danielle backed away, not liking his sudden proximity, and his eyes widened. Slowly, he got down on all fours and held out a hand to her like she was a small animal that needed to smell his hand before it would trust him.

"I'm not going to smell it, if that's what you're thinking." Danielle said, amused despite the situation. Will startled and backed away, glancing quickly at his master to see if he had woken. He hadn't.

"You can talk?" Will asked, staring at Danielle as if she were some beautiful new kind of parrot.

"Of course I can talk." Danielle said. What had he expected her to do? Bark? "Tell me. Am I in Port Royal?"

"Yes." Will held out his hand again, this time palm upwards, and Danielle cautiously climbed onto it. "Why are you so tiny?"

"It's a long story." She said, knowing that she would have to explain every other word to him if she told him what happened. "I wasn't always this size, though. I was normal-sized when I fell asleep."

The world spun as Will stood, and Danielle had to clutch his thumb in order to keep from falling off his hand. However, it only lasted a minute, then he placed her on the anvil.

"What's your name?" Danielle asked. Of course, she already knew what his name was, but she didn't want him to know that.

"Will Turner. And yours?"

"Danielle Norton." Danielle attempted a curtsy but stopped when she remembered she was wearing pants. "Well, now I'm at a loss as to what I'm to do."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm six inches tall, in a foreign place and I have no idea how to get home." Danielle then looked down and realized she was barefoot. "And I have no shoes."

Will looked at his master, who was still snoring in his chair, and sighed. "Can you wait a couple of hours? I need to finish my work, or Mr. Brown won't like it." He asked, clearly embarrassed for having to make the request.

A couple of hours? Danielle had to remind herself that Will didn't know about the impending pirate attack. With a growl of annoyance, she nodded and Will helped her down from the anvil so that he could finish his work. Settling down on a nearby sack, she fell asleep waiting for the young blacksmith.


	3. Captain Jack Sparrow

Danielle awoke in complete darkness. She was being bounced around like a child in an inflatable castle, and deduced that she was in Will's knapsack, since it was too big to be his pocket. Screams and explosions rent the air, which meant that the pirates had attacked Port Royal and that Will was now going to fight them.

"Will! Will! Let me out!" She shouted, but the blacksmith either couldn't hear her or was too busy to heed her.

When a spyglass came out of no-where and hit Danielle like a runaway tree trunk, she decided it was time to take the initiative. Standing on a snuff box, which seemed to be the only thing not rolling around, she managed to grab the edge of the bag, but was knocked down again when a pirate caught Will by the throat, causing the bag to jerk violently.

"Say goodbye." The pirate growled. Seconds later, he knocked out by a falling sign.

"Goodbye." Will quipped. He stopped dead when he saw a pirate who looked like an evil version of Gimli the Dwarf throw a lit bomb between his legs. If Danielle hadn't already known that the bomb was dud, she would have freaked out. The next moment, she did freak out as another pirate came up from behind and walloped Will over the head. Her tiny screams were drowned out by the noise around them as the blacksmith toppled forward, and she narrowly avoided being crushed to death under his body.

Danielle waited for the pirates to leave before climbing out of the knapsack into the night air. Will was out cold, and there was no way she could move him, so she decided it was best to leave him where he was. Hurrying down the street, she kept to the shadows as much as possible, searching for any building that might be the jail. She didn't want to know what Barbossa's men would do to her if they caught her, but they seemed too focused on causing chaos to notice something as small as her.

_"Do you have any idea where you're going?" _Her Inner Voice popped up again, making her sigh aloud.

"I'm pretty sure that it's near the barracks, but it's not like they have a map online or anything." Danielle said, as she continued walking. "None that I know of, at any rate."

So engrossed was she in looking up at the buildings, that she forgot to watch where she was going and found the jail by falling through one of the windows. Barely managing to tumble between the bars without cracking her head against them, she landed on a pile of hay that the prisoners use for bedding, and hadn't been changed since the jail was built by the smell of it. Danielle gagged at the stench. If she had to be sent into the POTC world, why did she have to be sent in at a stature situating her closest to the gastly smells? At least the other cell had already been cracked open by a cannonball, so she didn't have to concern herself with the other prisoners. Jack Sparrow was crouched by the door, trying to lure a scruffy-looking dog with a bone.

"Come on. Just a bit closer." The dog began to edge towards Jack. "Com'on Doggy. Come you nasty, slimy mangy cad... No, no no! I didn't mean it!" That last bit was called out as the dog continued on down a flight of stairs.

There was a crash from the stairs leading up to the door, and a dead soldier rolled down them. "This ain't the armory!" A voice said, and two pirates came into view. One was a dark-skinned man with dreadlocks, while his comrade, the one who pointed out that this wasn't the armory, wore a scraggly beard and a cloth cap. When Dreadlocks saw Jack, he smirked. Despite the smell, Danielle dug herself deeper into the hay.

"Well, well, well." He said. "Look what we have here Twigg. Captain Jack Sparrah." He spat in Jack's face.

"Last time I saw you, you were all alone on a God-forsaken island, shrinkin' into the distance." Twigg said. "You're fortunes aren't improvin' much."

"Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen." Jack replied. "The deepest, darkest circle of hell is reserved for betrayers, and mutineers."

Danielle knew what was coming next, but she still squeaked in fright when Dreadlocks' hand suddenly shot through the bars, grabbing Jack by the throat while the moonlight turned it skeletal. Fortunately, none of the pirates seemed to hear her.

"So there is a curse." Jack noted, studying the skeletal arm as well as he could from his position. "That's very interesting."

"You know nothing of hell." Dreadlocks ground out. He released Jack, and the two of them left.

Jack lifted the bone he had been using to lure the dog, and studied it. "That's very interesting, indeed." he muttered.

"Captain Jack Sparrow?" Danielle called out, and Jack gave a shout of alarm, spinning around with the bone brandished as a weapon. When he saw Danielle standing beside the bed of hay (she had climbed out of it as soon as it safe to), the bone fell out of his fingers and he moved foreword until he was seated directly next to the bed. Danielle couldn't help but notice the different methods that Will and Jack used to get close to her. Will had come carefully, trying not to scare her, while Jack went right over with no regards on whether she might get spooked, though he seemed very hesitant when he reached out and prodded her lightly to see if she was real.

"I wouldn't call a poke to the ribs to be the most gentlemanly way to greet a woman, Captain Sparrow." She teased, to cover up her sudden nervousness. She knew that Jack did have morals, but would those extend to a helpless woman? Jack didn't seem at all surprised that she knew his name (after all he was the famous Captain Jack Sparrow), and, after he got over the initial shock, seemed to take it in stride that she was six inches tall. I guess seeing a living skeleton can do that to you.

Reaching out a hand, Jack gently took one of Danielle's hands on his fingertip and kissed it with the same grace that he would a full-sized woman. "And whom might I have the pleasure of addressing?" He asked, a charming smile dancing across his lips.

"Danielle Norton."

"Well, Miss Norton..."

"Please, call me Danielle." Danielle interrupted. "'Miss Norton' makes me feel like I'm being courted."

Jack grinned. "Very well, Danielle." He said, though he seemed to like the idea far more than Danielle would have liked. Or was he thinking how different she was from Elizabeth?

"You remember that blacksmith you fought with earlier?" Danielle asked, and Jack's face grew guarded.

"Yes, I do. Why do you ask?" He asked, a bit more suspicious now that she had mentioned the man who got him arrested.

"I have reason to believe that he might be down here in the morning."

"Really? What makes you think that? Don't suppose it's because he'll get arrested?"

"No. He'll come to see you."

"And why would he do that?"

"Simple. Because you know where the Black Pearl is going."

Jack stared at her. After a second, he grabbed the bone from the floor and began trying to break the lock on the door. After a moment, he paused and turned back to her.

"Why does he want to find the Black Pearl?" He asked, curious despite himself.

"You'll see." Danielle said in a sing-song voice. Jack growled and went back to working on the lock.

* * *

a/N: I went back and tweaked this chapter. I will be doing so on future as well. Just a little warning.


	4. Escape from jail

Jack worked on the lock all night, occasionally pausing to rest and watch the tiny woman called Danielle Norton. She was asleep in one corner, having moved away the pile of hay in favor of a spot that was less smelly. It was the wee hours of the morning, and he had finally managed to whittle the bone down to a point and was attempting to pick the lock when he heard the door slam. Quickly, he threw a rag over Danielle's sleeping form and flopped down on the ground in a purposefully hopeless pose. He suddenly realized that he had left the bone in the lock, but there wasn't time to grab it without getting caught.

The blacksmith whelp from the day before rushed in, and Jack inwardly congratulated Danielle for being right. The little eunuch stood in front of the door, completely ignoring the bone that was still jutting from it.

"You! Sparrow!" He snapped and Jack raised his head with an "Eh?" that clearly told the boy that he only answered because there was nothing else to do.

"You are familiar with the **_Black Pearl_**?"

"I've heard of it."

"Where does it make berth?"

"Where does it make berth?" Jack had laid his head down but now it snapped up again. "Have you not heard the story?" When he got no answer, he went into a sing-song voice. "Captain Barbosa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de le Muerta. It is an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is."

"That doesn't make any sense." A voice piped up, and both men turned to look at Danielle, who had woken up and was now sitting with the rag over her like a blanket.

"Danielle!" "Miss Norton!" They said in unison, then looked at each other in shock.

"Hi Will." Danielle greeted, and Jack raised his eyebrows.

"So that's how you knew he was coming." Jack said, and Will turned to Danielle.

"You knew I was coming? How?" He asked.

"Well, Norrington isn't about to ruin his reputation by sailing after pirates that are supposed to be a myth. And Jack's the only person you knew of who had professed to have seen the _**Black Pearl**_, and he's a pirate, to boot." She shrugged. "Simple deduction."

"There you go. Simple deduction." Jack said, enjoying the annoyed look Will's face. "And why would Norrington need to go after the pirates, besides the obvious reason that they are pirates?"

Will seemed to wilt and grabbed the bars for support. "They took Ms. Swann." He said, with a "you win" tone.

"Ah, so it is that you've found a girl." Jack said, gleeful at being able to tease the lad again. "I see. Well, if you're planning to hasten to her rescue and thus win fair lady's heart, you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me."

"I can get you out of here." Will said immediately.

"How's that? The key's run off, and young Danielle can't pick a lock to save her life." Jack said, getting an insulted look from the miniature woman. Danielle had finally gotten fed up with all of his banging earlier and had offered to try and pick the lock for him. She nearly caught her arm in the works and had not gone near the contraption since.

"I helped build these cells." Will explained. "These are half pin-barrel hinges. With the right leverage and the proper application of strength..." He paused to pick up a bench and brace it against the door as a lever. "The door should lift free."

"What's your name?" Jack asked. A plan was forming in his mind, but he had to confirm his suspicions before he could act on it. "I mean, I already know your first name is Will..." He motioned to Danielle to place the blame on her. "But what is your last name?"

"Turner."

"And you would be named Will after you're father, yes?"

"Yes."

Jack snatched Danielle off the ground, ignoring her squeak of protest, and placed her on his shoulder. "Well, Mr. Turner, I've changed me mind. If you get me out of this cell, then I swear on pain of death that I will take you to the _**Black Pearl **_and your bonnie lass." He stuck his hand through the bars for Will to shake. "Do we have an accord?"

Will considered for a moment, then took his proffered hand. "Agreed."

"Agreed." Jack echoed. "Get me out."

Will used the bench to lever the door off its hinges, freeing Jack. "Hurry. Someone will have heard that." He said.

"Not without me effects." Jack leaned over to pick up his gun and sword, and just barely managed to catch Danielle when she fell off his shoulder with a yelp. "What about Danielle?" He asked, and was surprised that he actually felt real concern for her. "We're going on a dangerous venture, and she's a bit... petite."

"Believe me. I'll be safer with you guys, then I would be on my own." Danielle assured him. She had a death grip on his sleeve, which meant that she either had no intention of being left behind, or that she feared he would drop her, or both.

"Very well then. I suppose we're taking the wee lass with us then." Will looked ready to object, but Jack brushed past him while buckling on his belt. "Come on."


	5. Commandeering the Intrepid

Jack Sparrow and Will Turner splashed through the shallows and paused beneath a bridge to make a plan. Danielle was perched on Jack's shoulder, and she had to admit, at least to herself, that the guy stunk to high heaven. There's something the fangirls don't know.

"We're going to steal a ship?" Will asked, then looked at the Dauntless. "That ship?"

"Of course not that ship!" Danielle snapped. "That thing may be well-armored, but you'd go faster rowing a bathtub across the ocean."

"Commandeer." Jack corrected Will, ignoring his tiny friend's surprising nautical expertise. "We're going to commandeer... that ship." He pointed at the **_Interceptor_**. "Nautical term."

"Fastest ship in the Royal Navy." Danielle said, getting a raised eyebrow from Jack.

"How do you know all that?" He asked.

"I'm smart." The tiny woman said simply. Of course she couldn't tell him that the reason she knew all that was because of the scene between him and the two redcoats.

"One question about your business, boy." Jack said, turning to Will. "Or it's no use going. This girl. How far are you willing to go to save her?"

"I'd die for her." Will said earnestly, and without hesitation.

"Oh, good." Jack turned back to the ships. "No worries then."

They darted across the beach to where several lifeboats lay upside-down on the sand. Jack removed Danielle from his shoulder, and handed her to Will while he ducked under on of the lifeboats. A few minutes later, Will joined him, and the three of them crouched under the boat until they heard several people run past.

"Okay... now" Jack said, and the two men lifted the boat. Danielle gasped as water rose up to the men's chests, and she gripped Will's collar the way a drowning man grabs hold of a lifesaver.

"This is either madness, or brilliant." Will grumbled.

"You're telling me." Danielle agreed.

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide." Jack said.

Will suddenly grunted in surprise, and Danielle saw that his foot was stuck in a lobster trap. She giggled when he failed to kick off the wooden nuisance and was forced to drag it along with him, walking with a slight gimp as he did so.

Once they were below the _**Dauntless**_, Jack took Danielle from Will and held her tucked into one arm. "All right, take a deep breath. We're going to have to swim up." Danielle was surprised at how sweet Jack was being. She had been under the impression that Jack didn't start actually caring about people till at least the second movie.

The two pirates swam steadily up towards the surface. It hadn't seemed like very far, but Danielle's lungs were burning before they were half-way there. What was taking so long? Finally, they broke the surface, and Danielle gave a rather loud gasp which elicited looks of concern from both men. Jack, after giving her a second to catch her breath, tucked her inside his jacket in order to climb up the side of the ship. Unfortunately, his coat was made of wool, which meant that it became smelly and itchy when wet, making the miniature woman's stay in it very uncomfortable.

"Everyone stay calm!" Danielle heard Jack announce. The way she was being bounced against something suggested that he was walking forward. "We are taking over the ship." He sounded like the person on the loudspeaker telling people to stay calm, even though the building is on fire.

"Aye! Avast!" Will yelled, and got laughed at by the people on deck. Danielle facepalmed from inside Jack's pocket.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men." A man said. "You'll never make it out of the bay."

"Son," There was the sound of a gun's hammer being cocked. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?"

Danielle was never quite sure what happened next, which was disappointing since she had always wanted to find out how the two had actually gotten all those men off the _**D**__**auntless**_. The next thing she knew, Jack was pulling her out of his pocket and setting her on his shoulder again. He and Will were pretending to try and fail at setting the sail.

"Aye, avast?" Danielle repeated Will's earlier exclaimation mockingly. "Where did that come from?" She had always wanted to smack him when he gave that line. He was lucky that she was the size of a bloody doll, or she would have done it right there and then.

Will just glared at her. "I've always tried to avoid anything to do with pirates. I've certainly never wanted to talk like one."

"And because of that, you made a complete fool of yourself. Congratulations." Jack said cheerfully. Before Will could reply, he moved up to the helm.

A few minutes later, the young blacksmith hurried up the stairs to stand beside them. "Here they come." He said, and Danielle nearly fell off Jack's shoulder as he turned his head to see the _**Interceptor**_ closing in on them. He grinned.

The trio quickly moved to the bow of the ship, where they watched as the crew of the _**Interceptor**_ all piled on board the _**Dauntless**_. Then, with Danielle safely tucked back into Jack's coat pocket (She was getting a little tired riding the Pocket Express), the two boat-snatchers swung onto the faster ship and Jack quickly cut all the lines attaching them to the bigger ship.

As soon as Commodore Norrington figured out that his ship had been snatched, there was a frenzy on board the the **_Dauntless_**. One poor sucker tried to swing across, but found no ship to land on.

"Thank you Commodore, for getting us ready to make way!" Jack called back to the fuming naval officer. "We would have had a hard time of it by ourselves!"

Danielle laughed. Simply watching the scene was nothing compared to actually living it, even if she did live it from inside a giant pocket. However, her laughter turned to a yelp of surprise when the sailors began to shoot at them, and she had to remind herself that traveling with Jack Sparrow may be fun, but it was in no way safe. Perhaps that was why it was such fun.


End file.
